Kingdom of Gravitas
The Kingdom of Gravita (also Kingdom of Gravitas) is a fictional place found deep beneath Earth, in it's magnetic core. It's citizens, known as Gravitas (sin. Gravita, collec. Gravitae), have the power to control gravity and force. The architecture of the building is based on a mixture of ancient desert buildings and Gothic buildings of London. Etymology The word gravita came from the Italian word which means "heaviness". In Latin, the root word "heavy" means gravis, which is the initial name for the kingdom, but was later changed to add some more mixture of languages.Gravitas, Wiktionary History During Edo Period in Japan During the Edo (more known as Tokugawa) period in Japan, The Kingdom of Gravita is being built, and some Gravitas decided to stay on the surface world. The Gravitas that were left underground started the construction. They were divided into several groups, consists of hundreds or thousands of people. Every man, woman, and child helped in the construction. They got their idea from some unique building designs on Earth, some from London, from Egypt, and from Greece. As wars continue in Japan, deep beneath Russia, the construction continues. Lucifer wants to build a worship house for them to worship Satan. The House of Worship is the oldest landmark in the kingdom. During Meiji Period When Edo period ended and Meiji period started, the Gravitas have started to build their castle, including the Pylon of Gravitas. The House of Worship was almost complete during that time. The Downtown Gravita also started it's construction by this era. Taisho and Showa Periods When World War I started, The Kingdom of Gravita is nearly finished. Downtown Gravita just needs a little work, including the Great Walls of Gravita. While Earth is under a great war, the Gravitas are taking a hard work on how to finish their kingdom. Lucifer is also planning a siege attack to Japan. By World War II, the greatest battles arose, the Kingdom of Gravita is now fully built. Lucifer commanded the Gravitas on Earth to go back to the magnetic core and stay there. Lucifer attacked Japan, using World War II as an instrument. The atomic bombings in Japan is included there. The Gravitas decided to stay in their kingdom as they wait for their wishes to come true, to rise up into the surface, and they are getting ready for someday. The Christian Invasion When the modern Christians discovered about the kingdom, they invaded the kingdom, the Gravitas used their powers against but the Christian's faith were so strong. They fell under the control of the Christians, their religion of Satanism was changed to Christianity. Lucifer discovered about the invasion, he came back and saw it became a Christian colony. He became angry to the people, he destroyed the House of Worship, the oldest landmark in the kingdom, and proclaimed war against the Christians. The Christians lost and Lucifer took control again. The Gravitas decided to rebuild the House of Worship. They changed the appearance of the structure, now with high walls and gate. Geography and Environment Being a kingdom found deep beneath Earth, humans didn't know much about them, or maybe forgot about them. The landscape that can be seen in the kingdom is mostly the underground cave views and the only body of water is river. The skies in the kingdom are created by request, the people want to see the skies everyday and wished it to Lucifer, but Lucifer granted it with a condition only the Royal Grounds can see the sky and it is always dark. The Downtown Gravita will never see the sky, unless the people climb up to the Royal Grounds, and they can just see the river and the view of the underground cave. Climate Temperature in the Kingdom is commonly warm or hot, since they are by the Earth's magnetic pole. By another request, the people wished to Lucifer to balance the temperature that is suitable for living. So Lucifer put a force dome over the whole kingdom, minimizing the heat underground. The river, which is the only body of water around and is found beyond the Great Walls of Gravita, also changes its temperature according to time of the day. When morning, the water is warm, enough for bathing; at noon, the water is boiling, for cooking foods; in the afternoon, it is cold, to help refresh the body; and; during night, the water is warm again, to help in night showers. Seismic Activity The Gravitas never experienced a strong earthquake, having the power to control seismic powers and force, they control the earthquake as long as it starts. The Kingdom of Gravita never encountered such strong earthquakes, even though there are more than hundreds of earthquakes per year, the maximum magnitude level is only up to 1.0 and has never affected the kingdom. Culture : NOTE! The following is the culture of Gravitas before they became Christians. Some parts of their culture is still applied even if they were Christians. (this also applies to the next ones, up to cityscape.) Entertainment Even though under the government of monarchy, the Kingdom is known to be free and has democracy. Entertainment in Earth's magnetic pole is almost the same from the Earth's surface. Stage plays are the primary entertainment for the people, the actors themselves create and decide on how the story goes. The common plays performed includes Dante's Inferno, The History of Gravitas, and their own versions of TV series from Earth. Since they have no TV nor technology, they use plays to make the people happy. Music is also common to them, they've adapted a few traditional songs from Japan, and the children learned the nursery rhymes from America and Europe. Their instruments also came from Japan and China, especially the gongs, other instruments came from Middle East. Doll making is another kind of entertainment in the kingdom, the dolls they got from Japan are known as clockwork dolls and some are steampunk. Voodoo dolls, the ones they got from South America, are different, they're used for ceremonies and rituals when worshiping. Arts and Architecture When the Gravitas have wandered around the globe, they learned to use pictographs from ancient Mayan civilizations that's why the interior of the castle's throne room is filled with many pictographs. They learned how to paint from Europe, the interior of the castle's dome is filled with many paintings, similar to Michelangelo's. Their official alphabet is a mixture of English and Greek alphabets, with the IPA and Webster symbols. Every ancient paintings of Gravitas were hidden in a dark underground gallery. The paintings were preserved for future use or to remind the next Gravitas about their ancient culture. The Art Gallery is found beneath the castle's Underground Dungeon, which is already far below ground. Only monks, priests, artists, authorized people, and Lucifer can get inside the gallery. If an unauthorized person gets inside the gallery without any permission, the believed ancient spirit inside the hallway will eat him/her alive. The Gravitas made their buildings point upwards because they believe that it will help them rise to the surface. The Pylon of Gravitas also gives power to these pointed buildings to withstand powerful earthquakes that hit the kingdom. Downtown Gravita is a good example to show how the Gravitas inclined their kingdom and how it is built. Cuisine Because of adapting too much culture from the countries they wandered off, the Gravitas learned how to cook Japanese foods (sushi, tempura, etc.), European foods (pasta, pizza, etc.), and American foods (burger, fries, cheesecakes, etc.). They also learned on how to mix these foods to make one unique menu, like pasta with french fries and topped with melted cheese. The original cuisines of the Gravitas include exotic ones, like worms topped with melted cheese (excuse me!). Religion Religion is the most important thing in the kingdom, every people should go to the House of Worship every Friday to worship Satan and Lucifer. They believe that their dream to reach the surface will come true if their gods got enough adoration from them. When Christians finally took over the kingdom, Satanism became illegal and the primary religion was changed to Christianity. Education Education in Gravitas is the same as Earth, but the schools are only available for those who are willing to learn. Only educated people should learn, especially those who really want to learn. Other Gravitas are spying over the world by wandering to teach new things to their students. The only known schools in the kingdom is the one inside House of Worship and the school inside The Castle. Work and Industry Being deep beneath underground, the Gravitas' primary industry is based in mining. Earth's magnetic core is known to have many particles of diamond, gold, and platinum. The collected materials were putted inside a vault in the Art Gallery. Only Lucifer can open that vault, unless more stock of materials are going to be transferred. Lucifer shares one-fourth of the materials to Satan, one-fourth to himself, and the half to the kingdom. Being able to bring stars down to Earth (by meteor showers), Lucifer also uses the Gravitas to collect particles of Dark Matter and Black Cotton. The half of their benefits is given to Lucifer and Satan and the other half stays on their hands. Government The official government of The Kingdom of Gravita is monarchy, they had a king and a queen, a king can't be king without a queen, same goes to the queen. Since the kingdom is also a democratic government, the people are the one responsible for the next leader, it is on their decision. A big voting event takes place in the Royal Grounds, people from every part of the kingdom goes there to vote for the leader they wanted. The leaders should be: #Willing to learn or has finished school. #Intelligent and wise, knows how to write and read. #Knows self-discipline. #Should came from a wealthy family. #Follows the Pillars of Satanism (was changed to "be God-fearing" when Christians took over the place). #Independent and knows to decide by himself/herself. If a nominee is thumbs down to one of these, he/she is automatically removed from the list of nominees. Cityscape Downtown Gravita Downtown Gravita (also known as The Entrance To Gravita) is the outermost part of the kingdom. The Great Walls of Gravita is also found there (in picture, the wall with red banners hanging on them). The Walls splits The Kingdom of Gravita from the mining city of Gravitas. The miners also built their own residential areas by The Wall. Downtown Gravita is also the center of industry of the kingdom, for having the mining city. A river also flows outside the platform where The Kingdom of Gravita stands, it changes it's temperature depending on the time of the day. Only sunlight can reach the area and at night, they needed too much lights to maintain the glow of the place. This region of the kingdom never saw the sky, unless they come to the Uptown and Royal Grounds. This area also shows Gravitas' architecture clearly. The Christians also destroyed the Great Walls when they invaded the kingdom, The Walls were rebuilt when Lucifer got the control again, also in the original construction, Downtown Gravita is the youngest part of the kingdom, being fully built last Taisho period. Upper Gravita The Uptown (more known as Upper Gravita) is the residential area. The House of Worship is found on a hill overlooking the town. Monks and priests live at the foot of the hill where House of Worship stands. The plaza of the kingdom is also seen in the Uptown. The Upper Gravita is the center of religion in the Kingdom of Gravita. The residents here are just average people, unlike the ones in Downtown Gravita, where people are truly hardworking, they live normally. From the Uptown, the "sky", that Lucifer created as a granting of wish for the Gravitas who wish for a sky, can now be seen. The sky is commonly dimmed and some sunlight can be seen. From here, the great Royal Grounds can be seen, which stands on a high hill. The highest peak of the area, the Obelisk of Lucifer (present - Obelisk of Memoria), is standing on the territory of Royal Grounds but is considered to be a part of Upper Gravita to respect its role as being the center of religion. Royal Grounds The Royal Grounds is the most sacred part of the kingdom, it's the center of the kingdom and its government. The place stands at the top of the highest hill in the kingdom. The main entrance of the area is found on a huge door by the hill, with the view of Obelisk of Lucifer. A river flows through the area and washes out through a waterfalls, passing through the Uptown to Downtown Gravita (the river outside the Great Walls). Three monks guard the door to protect the area from being entered by unauthorized people. They are forbidden to hurt the people but they will kill them if necessary. These monks are given power by the high priests of the kingdom. The door also needs a magic spell to be opened, and the only one who knows it are the the authorized people to enter the door. The only ones that are able to enter the door without being questioned by monks are: *Lucifer *the king and the queen *government officials and the family of the king and queen *monks and priests *guests of the king and queen *people who likes to suggest something to the leaders *authorized people The Castle is the center of the whole kingdom's government, and it has the second school in the whole kingdom. It's design was adapted from Egypt. The voting for the next leader also takes place outside The Castle. Nature is more lively at this part of the kingdom. The Castle is known to have a magnificent domes and the Pylon of Gravitas. The Pylon of Gravitas is famous for its unique structure and its mystical power. The powers of Gravitas to control force, gravity, and tectonic plates all came from here. Second to the House of Worship, the Pylon is another center of religion, worships, rituals, and ceremonies in the whole kingdom. The ceremony to make earthquakes on Earth take place at the house at the top of the Pylon. It is also known as the highest peak of the whole kingdom. Voodoo Doll Ceremony also takes place here, that ceremony is about showing Earth how powerful they are, the effects of this ceremony are the strongest earthquakes our world has seen, like the one in China, Japan, Haiti, and Chile. They also made the tsunami in Indonesia and India last 2004. The Fall of Gravitas When the Gravitas became a part of the Waves of Dark Forces, their king, father of Albion Gaea, lost to Daisuke. Lucifer became disappointed at him, because of disappointment, he grabbed the king's heart and squeezed, which caused the king's death. The Kingdom of Gravitas was eaten by the earth again, they were swallowed back to the Earth's magnetic core. The Rise of Christianity But luckily, they survived. They continue to live on, but now, they lost their connection to Lucifer. They just believed in Christ, now they need a king, and they're waiting for him, and it's Albion. They invited some Christian priests to change and baptize their kingdom. Their primary religion was changed to Christianity. The Obelisk of Lucifer was changed to Obelisk of Memoria (in Latin, Memoria means "memory"). The Gravitas decided to change the House of Worship into a Christian church. The three monks that were guarding the entrance to the Royal Grounds have been removed, making it as a complete democratic monarchy government. The only things that Lucifer left to their kingdom was the sky and the river, it helped them live like normal people on Earth. The Kingdom of Gravita became a Christian colony, until today since Lucifer abandoned them. The Gravitas also decided to use their powers to good use. The Pylon of Gravitas is now a symbol of Christianity. The use of voodoo dolls is forbidden, but the culture lives on, removing Satanism, voodoo dolls, and faith in Satan. The Gravitas lived on as Christians. The Return of Albion and the Independence Albion Gaea, son of the former king, returned to the kingdom with Black Cotton and Christian cavaliers of the Holy Christian Order of Orion (HCO - Orion). Since his return, the Kingdom of Gravita was removed as a place in the Bottomless Pit and they finally reached independence. The kingdom was proclaimed under the protection law of Orion. Also after his return, Albion technically became the king of the whole kingdom. The day after his return, their kingdom was set to rise to the surface. The Kingdom of Gravita is currently at Mount Fuji. References See Also *The Saga #The elements of The Saga #Waves of Dark Forces *Gravitas *Albion Gaea Category:The Saga